The Wizards and The Maou
by jmim11
Summary: Anissina made an invention that transported Harry Potter and his friends to Shin Makoku..
1. summoned

Hello guys..

I hope you'll like this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

............

**The Wizards and The Maou**

Anissina is walking around the castle looking for Gwendal. She just finished her new invention and she wants to try it to know if it's perfect or another failure. She can't find Gwendal but she noticed Günter at the garden talking to the flowers that Cherry-sama raised.

"Günter, where's Gwendal? I have a new invention and I want him to try it." Anissina asked as she approached Günter.

"He left to Shinou Temple because Yuuri Heika asked him to investigate about the suspicious people wandering outside the Temple." He said starting to get nervous because he knew that when Gwendal is not in the palace, he's the second guinea pig of Anissina.

"Hmm.. Souka.. Well Günter, let me give you the privilege to try my new invention."

"N-noo!!" Günter said frightened and he was about to run when he saw Conrad, Wolfram, Greta, Yuuri, and Murata coming. He immediately hides behind Yuuri for protection.

"What's wrong Günter? You seemed to be frightened?" Yuuri asked curiously not noticing the weird thing beside Anissina.

"Anissina, is that your new invention?" Greta asked when she noticed 'that' weird thing.

"Yes, this is my new invention called 'Balance-your-life-to-have-a-great-future-kun.'" Anissina said before turning to Günter, "Now Günter, don't act like a kid hiding behind Heika. You're just going to try my new invention, it's not gonna kill you. You know."

Günter really looked scared and Yuuri felt pity for him so he decided to ask Anissina that looks like a giant balance scale. "E to.. Anissina, what kind of invention is that? I mean, what does it do?"

"This demonic device can show the future of the mazoku using it. He just have to step in this side, release some amount of maryoku and he will be able to see his future on the left side." Anissina explained.

"Is that safe?" Yuuri asked to make sure that it is alright for Günter to try it.

"But of course Heika. I'm the one who made it so rest assured that this is safe." Anissina said confidently.

"_That's the problem. You're the one who made it."_ Günter thought.

"Now Günter, come here so we can try it." Anissina added.

"Go Günter, Anissina said that it is safe. It won't harm you if you give it a try and besides, I want to know what you will look like in the future." Yuuri said trying to convince him.

"D-demo..." Günter said hesitating.

"Go…" Yuuri said with an assuring look on his face.

Conrad, Wolfram, Murata, and Greta don't know what to feel. Will they feel excited to see what Günter looks like in the future or will they be scared because they don't know what will really happen? They just kept their face expression less while Yuuri is trying to convince Günter.

"H-hai.." Gunter finally said.. _"if this will make my Heika happy, then I'll do it.." I he thought_

He step on the giant balance scale and with closed eyes, he released some amount of maryoku.

BOOM!!

The garden was suddenly filled with smokes.

_............_

_Hogwarts_

"_Make sure that you will say the right word. (Spell...) We don't want any problem to occur during class." Professor McGonagall said._

"_What's with these spells anyway? I really don't get it." Ron said, not focusing his attention to the teacher._

"_It's a spell that can transform plants into rats Ronald. Try reading your books so you'll know." Hermione said giving him a _'you're-such-an-idiot'look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Know It All. But I'm not as studious as you are."

"Okay guys. Stop it. McGonagall will hear you." Harry said trying to stop his friends.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall asked when she noticed the three of her students whispering.

"No ma'am." Ron answered immediately.

"Good. Now, let me see how you'll do it."

"(Insert a spell here)."

BOOM!

The room was suddenly filled with smokes.

............

Blood Pledge Castle

"Hey!! What's with this smokes? *cough*" Yuuri asked.

When the smokes disappeared, they saw three people sitting on the opposite direction where Günter is standing. Conrad and Wolfram immediately draw their sword and went in front of Yuuri to protect their Maou.

............

Yoshi!!

It's finished..

It's a bit short but I hope you'll like it..

Reviews, comments, suggestions, and violent reactions are gladly accepted..

(^-^)


	2. welcome to shin makoku

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

...............

**Welcome to Shin Makoku**

"Geez! Look what you did Ronald!" Hermione said, obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I think I've said a wrong word on that spell." Ronald said apologetic.

"That's why I told you to read your books! Goodness!"

While the two were quarreling, Harry noticed the unfamiliar faces and the two guys holding a sword, glaring at them and obviously ready to attack. "Ah.. Guys, guys.. I think it's not the right time for your arguments. We're being the center of attention here.."

Hermione suddenly notice the unfamiliar place. "Where are we? Who are those guys?" she immediately asked Harry. When she looked above, she noticed some flying skeletons. "W-what are those?"

"Yeah. Where are we?" Ronald asked ah he hide behind Harry. "and what are those things?"

"It's really your fault Ronald! You're the one who brought in this weird place!" Hermione yelled.

"I already said sorry! So, can you please stop blaming me?"

"Hey stop it! It's not the right time for your arguments. We have to find out where Ron's spell transported us and these guys are." Harry said calmly.

"Hey, you three! What are you whispering about?" Wolfram yelled. "Tell us your names and what are you doing here?"

Ronald is pushing Harry to speak. "I'm Harry, this is Hermione and Ronald. We came from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry said looking at everyone in front of them.

While Harry is still talking, Gunter is still dumbfounded because of the shock on what happened.

"Hogwarts? I don't think that we that school here." Conrad said.

"Don't listen to them Weller-kyou!" the blond mazoku said with an angry tone. "Tell us what are you really doing here?!"

"We don't know! We're in the middle of our class then suddenly, where here." Hermione said with an exasperated voice.

While Wolfram and the unexpected visitors are arguing, Yuuri is thinking where did he heard the school named Hogwarts. "Hmm.. Hogwarts.. Hogwarts.. I know that I've heard that school before.." he mumbled.

"It's in the news Shibuya. The famous school in London which is said to be the schools of those who have _'potentials_'. Murata said when he heard Yuuri whispering about Hogwarts.

"Ah.. Yeah! I've heard that in the news."

"Liar! You have a bad intention to our Maou and you're just making stories for us to trust you. And you will attack Yuuri secretly when we allow you to stay here." he was about to use his maryoku when Yuuri stopped him.

"Stop it Wolfram. I know these guys. They're from Earth and they don't have bad intentions to me."

"Are you sure Yuuri?" Conrad asked and Yuuri answered him with a nod.

"But if you really know these guys, why did it take you so long before you told us?" Wolfram asked.

"Ah,eh.. hehe.."Yuuri don't want to say that it took him some time before he remembers the school because he knows that Wolfram will call him a wimp. "Anyway," he said shifting his attention to their guests "Welcome to Shin Makoku and sorry for the rude welcome earlier."

"It's okay. No harm done." The three echoed.

"Hai. Let's go get some snacks." Yuuri invited.

"Hmm.. This is good, can I get some of these before we leave?" Ron asked Yuuri.

"Sure.. I'll ask the maid to make some before you leave."

"Geez Ronald. You really can't control your self." Hermione said.

Yuuri sensed that it would star a fight so before that happen, he interrupted them. "OH, I almost forgot. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Yuuri Shibuya, this is Wolfram von Bielefeld ."

"I'm his fian—hmp!" Yuuri cut wolframs word by covering his mouth.

"Ah, hehe.. Don't mind him. And this is Greta, my daughter--"

"Daughter?" Harry asked curiously. "but your still young." he stated.

Yuuri smiled as he continue. "She's my adopted daughter, this is Murata Ken. He's also from Earth. And these are Conrad, Günter, and Anissina.

Harry looked at each face trying to remember them. "Uhm.. May I know how did we get here?"

"Oh, about that. I think Gunter has summoned the three of you because of the new invention of Anissina -san." Murata answered.

"Ah.. So that's what happened." Ron butts in while munching cookies.

"If that's the case, please excuse me heika, geika." Anissina excused herself.

"EH? Doshite?"

"I have to do some research to know how to bring them back to Earth."

"Ah.. Souka..."

"Greta, want to come with me?" The red haired lady asked.

"Sure." the girl said enthusiastically.

"Does that mean that it will take us sometime to return to Earth?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. Time flies faster here at Shin Makoku. The months here are only hours on Earth." Murata explained.

"Oh, I see. By the way, what are those creepy things flying above? I've notice that since we've arrived." She asked pointing at the kotsuhizokus.

"Yeah, what's that? I can't concentrate on eating because it really gives me a creep every time I notice it." Ron said.

"Oh.. Those are the kotsuhizokus; they often help the soldiers here in the castle."

"Kohi!!" Yuuri called while waving at the flying creatures.

"This is a castle?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Soldiers? How come I don't see one?" Harry added.

"Yeah. This is a castle. You just didn't notice because we're only in the garden and the soldiers are having their training somewhere here. We'll tour you around later." Yuuri explained.

...............

Okay..

Here's chapter two..

Please review..

Comments, suggestion, and violent reactions are gladly accepted..

^-^


	3. dinner with the mazokus

Here's another chapter.. I was finally able to update after over a year.. hehe..

I don't own KKM..

…

"Shibuya, hurry up! We need to get our guests for dinner. I bet they're already hungry."

"Murata you don't need to rush. We'll reach their room eventually. And I don't think you're really concerned about them. You just wanted to see Hermione-san."

"But of course. It's been a while since we last saw someone from Earth and I really want to know her more."

"Yappari.." *sigh* When they reached their visitors room, they knock two times before opening the door. They're ready to greet them when they noticed that there's no one inside.

"A-re. Where are they?"

"They're maybe wandering somewhere in the castle." Murata said. "We must find them before Von Voiltaire-kyou see them."

"Right. Gwendal might think that they're intruders considering their clothes." Yuuri said and the two went to search for theirs guests.

…

Gwendal just came back from patrolling their village. He was walking down the hallway when he noticed three unfamiliar people wearing black robe walking towards him. They were busy talking not realizing that they were about to approach him. He immediately stopped and looked at them with a knot on his forehead. "_Who are they and how did they get here?" _Gwendal thought. One of them is walking backward not realizing that he was about to bump unto him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Gwendal asked when them came near to him. He draw his sword getting ready to attack the intruders, his guards immediately surrounded the three.

"Hey wait! We're visitors here." One with eyeglasses answered. Gwendal narrowed his eyes, there's no way the three of them are visitors..

"I'll ask you again, who are you and what are you doing here?" Gwendal repeated staying alert for any kind of attack the three might make.

"Like what I said, we're visitors here." Harry said while Ron and Hermione hid behind him.

"Visitors? Don't fool me. I don't remember us having visitors."

"We're really visitors here." The girl said in exasperation. "See? I told you Ronald. We really should've stayed in that room." she told the other guy who's walking backward earlier.

"But I got bored and hungry."

"Hey! What are your whispering about?" Gwendal asked when he noticed that the three's attention was not on him anymore.

"We're really visitors here Sir. Yuuri invited us.

"Yuuri Heika?" Their king must've done something again inviting unknown people to the castle.

"Yes." They answered and they heard Yuuri's voice.

"Gwendal, you're already here. What are you doing?" Yuuri asked when he noticed that Gwendal's guards are surrounding some people. "Oh, guys. There you are. We went to your room for dinner but you're not there."

"Heika, do you know this people?" Gwendal asked with a knot on his forehead.

"Huh? Yes. They're guests from Earth."

"Earth, Heika? But how did they get here?" Gwendal asked and ordered his guards to withdraw their swords and leave.

"They were accidentally summoned here by Anissina-san's new invention." Tuuri answered.

"Minna, I think we should continue this conversation later. Let's all go to the dining hall first. I'm really hungry." Murata interrupted.

"Right. Let's go guys." Yuuri agreed and lead the way to the dining hall.

"Yuuri, where's that blonde boy. What's his name again?" Hermione asked on the way.

"Wolfram? He's already at the dinning hall with the rest." Yuuri answered. It actually took him a while before he convinced Wolfram not to come with them. He noticed that Harry and Murata already got along while Gwendal still remain silent, knot never leaving his forehead. "Something wrong, Gwendal?"

"Nothing, Your Majesty." He answered averting his eyes. Actually, he still doesn't trust the guests Yuuri are friendly talking with. _"I'm going to talk to Conrad about them." _He thought. He stayed silent until they reach the dinning room.

…

"They're slow!" Wolfram said as he walked back and forth in the dining room.

"Calm down Wolfram. There must be something important that happened." Conrad said. "Why don't you just sit first?"

"Weller-kyou, they've been gone for 30 minutes already. What if they did something bad to Yuuri? I can't wait any longer. I'm gonna look for them." He said as he headed to the door.

"Wolf, don't be stubborn. Let's wait for them here."

"But mother, I really don't trust those three. We don't even know them and yet, they're gonna stay here in the castle."

"Wolfram, we all feels the same way. But you should understand Yuuri's feeling. It's been so long since he last returned to Earth and that's the reason why he's so happy that he can talk to some people who came from the world where he grew up." Conrad explained. "For now, you should just sit and wait. I'm sure they'll be here soon."Cheri-sama added. Wolfram just kept silent and returned to his sit. After a few minutes, they heard the door open and saw Yuuri, Murata, Gwendal, and their guests coming.

"Minna, sorry to make you wait." Yuuri told the people in the dinning hall.

"You're slow!" Wolfram said and walked towards them.

"Ah.. Gomen, gomen. They're not in the room when we arrived so we went looking for them.

"Hmph!"

"Heika, why don't you seat? I bet all of you are already hungry." Conrad said and looked at Gwendal. He nodded when he met his brother's eyes.

"Oh. Come on guys."

"By the way, can you tell us what happened and you ran onto Von Voltaire-kyou?" Murata asked while eating.

"Oh. We've decided to look for you." Harry simply said causing Mukrata's glass glint and Gwendal and Condrad look at each other.

…

**EARLIER**

"Harry, how long do you think we'll stay here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I guess we just have to enjoy our unexpected vacation"

"Harry, don't you think this might be on of Voldemort's scheme?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He must have transported us to this place so he can easily kill you since head master is not here." The red haired explained.

"You have a point Ron. But since they're not doing anything wrong yet, let's just enjoy ourselves, but make sure you don't let your guard down. We should always be ready in case he appears."

"You're right Harry." Hermione agreed.

"Uhmm. Aren't we going to have our dinner yet? I'm already hungry."

"Now that you mention it, it's already dark. They might be on their way here. Let's wait for them." Harry suggested.

"I can' wait anymore. Let's just wait for them. We might meet them somewhere outside." Ron said and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry said trying to stop him. Hermione can't do anything but to follow her friend.

"Guys, we shouldn't have left that room. What if we bump into someone here! Not all people in the castle know that we're here." She said.

"Hermione, it's fine." Ron said facing her walking backward. "Look, we've been walking here for minutes and we still can't see anyone." He added and turn around to walk properly only to bump on something big.

"Ow." He slowly looks up to see the 'thing' he bumped. "Oopps, sorry." He said and hid behind Harry and Hermione.

…

It had been Yuuri's voice that brought Harry back into reality.

"Huh? Did you say something Yuuri? Sorry, I kinda spaced out." He said and noticed that they're almost finished eating.

"I was just asking if you guys want to take a stroll around town tomorrow.

"Sure. I think that would be great since it looks like we'll be staying here for couple of days."

"Then that's great. I'm gonna show you how beautiful Shin Makoku is." After that, they continue to eat their dinner silently.

…

"So guys, we'll just see you tomorrow?" Yuuri asked when they brought their guests to their room.

"Yes. Thanks, Yuuri, Ken. Goodnight." It was Harry who answered.

"Good night. Uhmm, I thinks let's just leave tomorrow after breakfast." Yuuri said before leaving.

"Sure. Bye."

"Ron you can't sleep yet. We have to plan for tomorrow." Hermione said when she saw Ronald walking towards the bed.

"Plan for what?"

"We should be ready in case they try to kill Harry."

"That's not needed Hermione. We just have to be always alert. Now, if you're done, good night." Ronald said in a sleepy voice and lie on the bed.

**Meanwhile…**

"We should be prepared for tomorrow Conrad." It was Gwendal, they were having a meeting about Yuuri's plan for tomorrow.

"I know. I'll also come with them tomorrow."

"I can't believe Yuuri! He just met them and now, he's already close to them! Weller-kyou, I'm also coming tomorrow. I can't let them hurt Yuuri." Wolfram said.

"Then I will ask the some guards to silently watch over you. We can't be too calm about this. We're not sure what their motives really are." Gwendal said.

…

**Yey! It's done! I think I'm going to update this sooner. I really need to finish this fanfic already.. haha..**

**R&R please..**


End file.
